Muy prohibido
by Misila
Summary: Robert es consciente de las muchas razones por las que algún mecanismo funciona mal en su interior. Pero es incapaz de convencerse de lo que es correcto.


_Cazadores de Sombras_ pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

Este fic participa en el reto _Tortolitos_ del foro _Acheronta Movebo_.

* * *

**_Muy prohibido_**

o—o

Robert sabe que el orden en que están puestas sus prioridades no es el correcto.

Raziel es testigo de que lo ha intentado de muchas formas. Y, pese a que todos los razonamientos le han llevado a la conclusión lógica de que Maryse es una mujer hermosa, una de las mejores cazadoras de sombras a las que ha conocido nunca –de hecho, mejor que él– y terriblemente inteligente, no consigue quererla. Al menos, no como debería. Le gusta pasar tiempo con ella y no puede negar que todo en Maryse es atractivo, pero no de la forma en que tendría que serlo.

El lugar en el que se debería encontrar su esposa lleva años ocupado por la única persona que tiene prohibido estar ahí.

Robert escucha las maldiciones entrecortadas de Maryse a través de la puerta y se pega a la pared, soltando un suspiro. Debería estar peleándose con los Hermanos Silenciosos para que le permitiesen asistir al nacimiento de su hijo, y sin embargo no puede quitarse de la cabeza que, mientras él espera, Michael está viéndoselas con los licántropos que, aparentemente, mataron a Nicholas Midwinter hace dos semanas.

Cierra los ojos y su _parabatai_ aparece ante él, como si estuviera grabado a fuego en sus párpados. La imaginación de Robert le da un par de sables a Michael y una sonrisa baila en sus labios. Sabe que Michael perdería la cabeza antes que sus armas favoritas.

Su expresión se vuelve seria cuando a sus oídos llega una palabra tan malsonante que es toda una suerte que el bebé no vaya a recordar este momento cuando crezca. No debería hacer eso. No debería pensar en Michael como nada más que su hermano de sangre; ambos decidieron que sería lo mejor, porque cualquier otra opción es impensable.

o—o

—_Vaya, pero qué guapo está el novio._

_Robert apartó la mirada de su reflejo, se giró y miró con irritación a Michael. Él también estaba guapo; el traje realzaba sus facciones elegantes, y su pelo oscuro hacía destacar sus ojos, de un azul desvaído que casi parecía gris. Se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta y sonreía con una mezcla entre sinceridad y burla._

_No obstante, Robert lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tras esa fachada se encontraba un Michael dolido y resignado._

—_Tú tampoco estás mal—replicó._

—_No puedo ser el padrino de una boda y no arreglarme. Aunque vayas a casarte con ésa—la última palabra iba cargada de rabia._

—_¿Estás celoso?_

_Michael negó con la cabeza sin vacilar._

—_No. Puede que me enfadase un poco en su momento, pero… es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Como _parabatai_ todo está bien; como…—se mordió el labio—. Está _muy_ prohibido—se encogió de hombros—. Y podrían descubrirnos, y todo se iría al traste._

_Robert se alegraba sinceramente de que Michael, por una vez, se hubiera comportado como una persona medianamente madura. Sonrió._

—_No se me ocurre forma de justificar esto—suspiró; llevaba años reprendiéndose mentalmente por su comportamiento—. Quiero decir, dejando de lado que somos _parabatai_. No es natural que dos…_

—_Te quiero—lo cortó Michael. No pretendía halagar ni herir con esas dos palabras. Simplemente constatar algo que Robert sabía y no podía evitar corresponder—. ¿Qué hay de antinatural en eso?_

_Robert se mordió el labio. No se le ocurría cómo responder a esa pregunta._

—_Deberíamos dejarlo—susurró finalmente—. Dejarlo _de verdad_, me refiero._

_Michael entornó los ojos._

—_¿Qué crees que hemos estado haciendo estos últimos años? No puedo no besarte, aunque esté mal, y menos sabiendo que te gusta y que si estamos solos probablemente pueda llevarte a la habitación de entrenamiento y…_

—_Pues intenta convencerte de que _no_ me gusta—lo interrumpió Robert, empezando a sonrojarse. Pese a que técnicamente Michael aún no había dicho nada embarazoso._

_El joven enarcó una ceja._

—_Puede que lo que hacemos esté mal—reflexionó—, pero mentir también es pecado._

—_No seas crío—replicó Robert—. En menos de dos horas estaré casado, y a ti te faltan un par de meses para estar igual. Por mucho que te guste._

_Michael tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Sin decir nada, se acercó a Robert y lo besó. Durante unos segundos, ambos se fingieron mundanos normales y corrientes, simplemente dos jóvenes enamorados. Fue agradable._

_Luego Michael se separó de Robert y lo observó con tristeza._

—_Vivan los novios—dijo sin alegría, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación_

o—o

Pese a estar sumamente perdido en recuerdos de momentos que nunca debieron ocurrir, Robert escucha con claridad el llanto del bebé recién nacido. No se mueve. Mira fijamente la puerta y espera a que alguien salga y le diga que puede entrar. O algo así; no está seguro de qué se espera de él.

El Hermano Zachariah –probablemente el Hermano Silencioso menos siniestro que Robert ha conocido– sale el primero, seguido por el Hermano Enoch y el Hermano Jeremiah.

_Enhorabuena, Robert Lightwood_, dicen los tres a la vez. El hombre reprime un escalofrío. _Es un niño sano y fuerte, y él y su madre se encuentran perfectamente_.

Robert no espera a que le digan nada más. Por una vez, Michael desciende al segundo puesto en su lista de prioridades. Se convence de que su _parabatai_ se las apañará bien y entra en la habitación, muriéndose de ganas por conocer a su hijo.

Maryse, recostada en la cama, parece haber pasado tres días seguidos entrenando y sin dormir, pero aparte de eso tiene un aspecto tan intimidante como de costumbre. Robert no puede evitar sonreír mientras se acerca.

—¿Ha vuelto ya Michael?

A Robert le sorprende sinceramente que su esposa esté retomando la conversación que se ha visto interrumpida cuando ha roto aguas hace unas horas. Niega con la cabeza y se sienta en el borde de la cama, acercándose para ver al bebé.

No es la primera vez que ve un bebé, pero está seguro de que éste es más guapo que el resto. Quizá esté pecando de presuntuoso. O quizá no; la bola rosada que reposa en los brazos de Maryse se parece indudablemente a su madre. Tiene una escasa mata de pelo negro y una manita aferrada a la sábana en la que está envuelto. Está dormido, y se mueve tan poco que parece que ni respira

—Oh—comenta, sin saber qué más decir—. Es…—no se le ocurre cómo seguir—. Eh…

—Espero que más locuaz que tú—replica Maryse, mordaz. Robert sonríe y la mira, y se siente mal. ¿Qué diablos ha hecho? Ha tenido un hijo con una mujer a la que no quiere, una que sí está enamorada de él. Toda la alegría que lo ha invadido al ver al bebé se esfuma—. ¿Querías que se llamara Alexander?

Robert tarda un poco en reaccionar, pero asiente. El nombre del niño lleva meses decidido.

Sin embargo, no presta atención a mucho más. Todo lo que puede hacer es desear desaparecer de la vista de Maryse para poder pensar tranquilamente en todo lo que está ocurriendo.

o—o

_Era difícil discernir cuándo había empezado._

_Había sido poco a poco, y ambos se habían ido dando cuenta. Que Michael no aprobaba a la novia de Robert. Que Robert no cuidaba su relación con Maryse tanto como debería._

_Michael no lograba expresar con palabras el motivo del desagrado que le inspiraba Maryse Trueblood, pero una sonrisa que no debería estar ahí asomaba a sus labios cuando Robert le contaba que habían discutido o que habían roto por enésima vez. Por otra parte, los entrenamientos en los que los dos jóvenes acababan rodando por el suelo, riendo demasiado como para poder sostener un cuchillo, se habían vuelto incómodos. Robert había empezado a preguntarse si su mejor amigo se molestaría si lo inmovilizaba de la forma en que lo llevaba haciendo desde siempre._

_Cuando quisieron arreglarlo, se habían convertido en dos extraños. Discutían por la tontería más nimia y pasaban días hasta que el que más había metido la pata se disculpaba, cuando antes habían sido incapaces de pasar más de dos minutos seguidos enfadados el uno con el otro._

_Era exasperante. Michael había empezado a salir con Evangeline Ashdown, más por ocupar el tiempo que normalmente pasaba con Robert que porque la chica realmente le gustase. Pero no podía evitar seguir mirando con recelo a la novia de su _parabatai_; algo ardía en su interior cada vez que veía a Robert darle un beso, o simplemente rodear su cintura con el brazo._

_Suponía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él; no podría estar evitándolo eternamente. Pero no era tan fácil. Michael ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a arreglar las cosas, porque tenía la impresión de que, en realidad, no había nada roto en el sentido estricto de la palabra._

_Acaeció que alguien –Michael nunca supo quién– se burló de Robert y lo desafió a subir a las torres de los demonios. Él no sabía nada de eso, por supuesto; de haberlo sabido, hubiera disuadido a su amigo de hacerlo –o, lo más probable, se hubiera ofrecido a hacerlo en su lugar; Michael nunca había tenido la cabeza lo que se dice bien amueblada, y además tenía diecinueve años y pocas ganas de comportarse como un adulto–. Pero escuchó el grito de Robert cuando se le resbaló el pie y le dio igual tener a Eva frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y esperando un beso._

_Para cuando llegó, ya se había formado un corro de curiosos alrededor del joven accidentado. Michael no se despegó de él en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando, después de que se asegurasen de que las únicas lesiones de Robert eran su rótula fracturada y unos cuantos cardenales, llegó Maryse y le dedicó una mirada con la que claramente quería que se mantuviera bien apartado de su novio –o, al menos, eso le pareció–. Michael resistió la tentación de rebanarle los brazos con los sables que llevaba colgados. Quizá eso hiciera que Robert se enfadase cuando recuperara el conocimiento._

_(También puede que Maryse le diera un poco de miedo)_

_Sin embargo, la joven no se quedó mucho rato. Anunció que se iba con sus amigas y salió de la enfermería caminando muy digna. Michael sintió que había superado una especie de prueba._

_Cuando Robert volvió en sí y lo vio ahí, sentado en una silla junto a la cama, simplemente sonrió. No le perdonó nada ni tampoco le pidió perdón, pero Michael se supo redimido cuando el joven no se opuso a que le ayudara a incorporarse._

—_Has empezado a salir con Evangeline—comentó Robert, mirándolo. Michael asintió y algo protestó en su interior—. Podrías habérmelo dicho antes de que lo supiera toda Alacante._

_Michael no respondió. No sabía qué decir. Que en realidad Eva no le gustaba mucho, que si salía con ella era para no sentirse solo porque ya no entrenaban juntos… Pero ninguna de esas respuestas hubiese sido sincera. Al menos, totalmente._

_Así que lo besó. Sabiendo que era su _parabatai_ y que nada jamás le traería tantos problemas como lo que estaba haciendo, juntó sus labios con los de Robert y sólo atinó a pensar que le traía sin cuidado la Clave y todas sus leyes absurdas y sin razón de ser. Eso no podía estar mal, de ninguna de las maneras._

_Y, sin embargo, los dos sabían que se estaban equivocando._

o—o

Cuando quiere algo, Michael puede ser realmente testarudo.

—¡Déjame verlo!—exclama por enésima vez.

—No—responde Robert, armándose de paciencia—. Está durmiendo. Y Maryse también, y dudo que le haga ilusión despertarse y verte en su dormitorio. Además, ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que no te vendría mal un baño?

Michael se cruza de brazos, pero se observa a regañadientes. No puede negar que Robert tiene razón; está sucio, y su equipo ha visto tiempos mejores. Al menos no lo han herido, piensa. Sacude la cabeza y se da la vuelta para salir de la casa, demasiado orgulloso para darle la razón a su amigo.

Tarda doce minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos en volver, limpio y con el pelo empapado. Sonríe ante la exasperación de Robert.

—Sigue durmiendo—le advierte él.

Michael hace un puchero.

—Tráelo dormido. No lo despertaré. Por fa, por fa, por fa…

Robert cede al noveno _por fa_. Rezando para que Maryse no se despierte y les arranque la cabeza a él y a Michael por no respetar el descanso del bebé, sube a la habitación, se acerca a la cuna de puntillas y coge a Alexander con cuidado.

Vuelve al salón, donde su _parabatai_ parece estar a punto de dar palmas con las orejas al ver al niño.

—Haz el favor de no ponerte a decir lo guapo que es a gritos. No sé cómo se hace para que deje de llorar.

Michael pone los ojos en blanco.

—No iba a hacerlo—Robert se pregunta si debería indignarse en favor de Alexander. Su amigo observa con atención al bebé recién nacido, que sigue durmiendo, ajeno a sus espectadores—. Se te parece—dictamina tras unos segundos.

Robert supone que es una broma.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. En las cejas.

Si fuese otro quien le dijera eso, Robert probablemente creería que se está riendo de él. Pero Michael tiene el don de fijarse en cosas que la mayoría de la gente ni se molesta en mirar dos veces. Supone que tiene que creerse que su hijo ha heredado sus… _cejas_.

—Bueno, eso ayuda mucho. Nadie dudará que es mío—ironiza. Michael sonríe un poco—. Voy a subirlo. Si Maryse se despierta y no lo ve, aquí arderá Troya.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando ha dejado a Alexander –que sigue dormido; tiene un sueño profundo– en su cuna, descubre a Michael sentado en el sofá con la vista fija en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a pecho y abrazándose las piernas. Preguntándole qué le pasa ahora, Robert se sienta a su lado, sin decir nada. No necesita empezar una conversación; sabe que Michael se lo dirá.

—Maryse ya me cae mejor que antes—dice el joven tras unos minutos de silencio. Robert no puede evitar sorprenderse, pero no hace ningún comentario—. ¿Se supone que últimamente…lo hemos hecho bien?

Robert se muerde el labio.

—Sí—responde. _Se supone_.

—No lo parece. Antes…—Michael sacude la cabeza—. Sé que si la Clave lo hubiese descubierto, se nos habría caído el pelo—Robert se estremece—. Pero aun así… No sé. Creo que prefiero correr el riesgo de que se enteren a…

—No—lo corta Robert en voz baja—. Michael, está _mal_. Lo mires por donde lo mires. Aunque no me hubiera casado con Maryse; incluso aunque no estuviera prohibido…—Michael lo mira con resentimiento anticipado; ya sabe lo que va a decir—. Mira, se supone que el rollo éste del matrimonio es para tener hijos. Pero si no estás con alguien para eso, no es…

—Pareces un cura—escupe Michael—. Sé de sobra que no quiero a Eva de la forma en que debería y que si no se nos hubiera ocurrido ser _parabatai_ esto sería mucho menos jodido. Pero no empieces con el rollo de que es antinatural; bastante he oído a mis padres decirlo hasta el cansancio.

Robert no replica. No está del todo de acuerdo con las palabras de Michael; si les han enseñado desde pequeños que un hombre debe enamorarse de una mujer y una mujer de un hombre y cualquier otra combinación es un error, por algo será. No es algo que se cuestione, igual que a nadie se le ocurriría preguntarse por qué no se podría coger un cuchillo por la hoja e intentar cortar con el mango.

—Eva está embarazada.

La repentina noticia saca a Robert de sus cavilaciones. El joven mira a Michael con sorpresa.

—Vaya. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias.

Se sumen en un largo silencio. Pese a que sus brazos se rozan, Robert siente que un muro invisible se ha alzado entre ellos. Suspira con tristeza, pero sabe que a Michael se le pasará el enfado. Se convence una vez más de que, negándose a seguir con lo que representa pisotear todo lo que ha asimilado durante años, está haciendo lo correcto, y se dice que es mejor coger el cuchillo por el mango.

Y, pese a que lo sabe, Robert lleva años cortándose con la hoja del cuchillo, y sin poder soltarla.

* * *

_Nota de la autora_: Sé que no es una pareja común y tengo la impresión de que a poca ente le gusta -a poca gente le gusta Robert en general, por lo que parece-, pero... digamos que empecé a shippearlo con Michael porque me parecía muy irónico y pienso que, si así fuera, lejos de ser hipócrita que no le haga gracia que Alec sea gay -aunque en mi cabeza Robert es bi-, le daría profundidad al personaje. Al menos, más profundidad de la que de momento se ha visto en los libros. Y son OTP por los siglos de los siglos y diga Clare lo que diga.

En fin... ¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
